Tara Summers
Tara Summers is a powerful witch who descends from the Summers witch bloodline. She is a loyal companion and ally of Ice "Prime" Halliwell and Billie Jensen. Being a Summers witch, she specializes in and has strong fire magic. She is also married to Sky. History (History prior to the clash with Doom-2099 will be filled in as Story Arc 14 is released.) Clashing with Dr. Doom-2099 On October 23, 2015, Commander Steve Rogers announced the reformation of the Avengers Unity Squad after the events in the Higher Evolutionary's Counter-Earth. A Dr. Doom from an alternate future crashed the ceremony, angry about the temporal disruption Earth-9168's Ice Prime caused when he went back in time to change the past. Just as Doom-2099 was about to kill him, Charmcaster and Silver appeared and saved him. With all the heroes present, Doom-2099 knew he was outnumbered and outpowered. He fled. Later, he attacked them in the Halliwell Apartment, and appeared to have something on Charmcaster and threatened to expose her secret if she did not help him. The both of them opened three portals and sent everyone off to different dimensions, splitting them up. Billie and Tara arrived at the Avengers Tower in the Marvel Heroes 2015 universe. Seeing more than one version of the heroes in the Avengers Tower, it didn't take long before Billie realize that they were in an alternative universe. They let a version of Jean Grey read their minds and gained the heroes' trust. Using the Cerebra, Tara managed to get contacted telepathically by Charmcaster. She revealed that there was some kind of psychic interference that prevented her from contacting them until they tried reaching out. They were convinced by Charmcaster to find Dr. Doom in that universe to help them build a machine that would allow them to return to Earth-1414. Dr. Doom, Forge and Mr. Fantastic helped Billie and Tara build the machine. After the machine was ready to send them back, they decided to contact Charmcaster one last time to make sure Dr. Doom had nothing up his sleeve. The Red Onslaught interrupted their telepathic conversation and telepathically made every non-magic user hate magic and people who used magic. After being attacked by the non-magical heroes in the Avengers, with the help of Wiccan, Tara managed to cast a non-verbal spell to break everyone out of the Red Onslaught's telepathic control. Together with several other heroes, they traveled to Genosha to attempt to take down the Red Onslaught. Rogue of that universe attempted to absorb Red Onslaught, but her own personality was taken over by Red Onslaught. Leech was brought in to suppress the Red Onslaught's powers. While his powers was suppressed temporarily, Billie and Tara left that universe. While Irvin was returning to their treehouse after taking their lost Nether Star back from an Enderman, he bumped into Tara and Billie and together, they made it back to the treehouse. They got out of the Minecraft Universe and Irvin cured Ice Prime's wither sickness with a spell. They soon arrived at Doom's Throne and was attacked by Charmcaster who was in love with Doom 2099, much to their surprise. Doom 2099 surfaced Sky's demonic side with a spell and retreated into Ledgerdomain with Charmcaster while the others were attacked and subsequently abducted by Sky, who wanted to become the ruler of the Underworld by sacrificing all of them. They were trapped in a cage where magic cannot exit and were about to get killed by Sky. As a last resort tactic, they fled to Ledgerdomain by summoning the Door to Anywhere. There, they managed to bring Charmcaster back to their side as Doom-2099 betrayed her after she stole their powers. Charmaster returned their powers back, but Doom-2099 was able to get back Ice Prime, Tara and Silver's powers. He retreated to his home dimension, Earth-2099. There, they met one of their descendants, Valarie Summers. She helped them defeat Doom-2099. They returned to Earth and went to the Underworld to turn Sky good again. They succeeded by forcing Sky to feel Tara's love for him, allowing his human half to overpower his demonic half. Unfortunately, because of a misunderstanding between Charmcaster and Silver, she became bitter and transferred the Nothingness into Sky, effectively turning him evil again. Tara was forced to vanquish him. Rescuing Ice Prime On January 16, 2016, Ice Prime and Charmcaster fought and he was almost killed by Charmcaster if not for Gwen's last minute save. She kidnapped Ice Prime and locked him in a spelled cage. Seeing as how he was gone for almost a day, Irvin and Billie already had been casting a locator spell to find Ice Prime. They managed to find him by using Matt's blood and channeling Ben's magic, courtesy of Tara's suggestion. Irvin and Billie left to rescue Ice Prime and Tara stayed to look after them. Later, Gwen kidnapped Ice Prime yet again. Irvin and Billie tried every spell they could think of, but since Gwen had cloaked all of them, Billie and Irvin were unable to find where Ice Prime was held captive until Ice Prime and Marcelyn found a loophole that allowed them to do magic. With a simple spell, Billie and Irvin managed to find their location. They went there along with Tara and they cloaked themselves. When the surviving Inhumans awoken from the trial, Gwen revealed that she had already injected vampire blood in their systems. She slit Ice Prime's neck and snapped her own neck, snapping the other Inhumans' necks as she is linked to them. Billie, Tara and Irvin uncloaked themselves and managed to resurrect Isabelle and Ice Prime by getting Leo to adapt and siphon off the magic from Gwen's vampire blood in their system, but were unable to do the same for the others. The Absolution Ritual and Ice Prime's death Marcelyn and Isabelle were brought to the Ice Prime Magic School for Magical Youngsters to train. Marcelyn tried to siphon the magic from her own blood without having to cut herself, but was unable to do so until a few weeks later, on February 1, 2016. Gwen decided to join their side and opened a magical door to the school. Unfortunately, Ahura was following her and he compelled Ice Prime to let him enter. Luckily, Zack was able to subdue him with his light powers and he was trapped in a soundproof barrier spell. When Ahura awoke, Tara kept an eye on him. Unfortunately, he escaped. Marcelyn, with Hulkling's Skrull shapeshifting powers and Ice Prime's witch abilities and the dark magic from her vampire blood, infiltrated the Skrulls' spaceship. She discovered that the Skrull Witches, or Skwitches, were going to perform a ritual that would allow them to harness a kind of magic so dark that its existence might swallow the Earth whole, a ritual involving massacring 13 witches in a cemetery. Marcelyn told Ice Prime and the others about their plans and the location of the ritual -- Wadi Al-Salaam, the largest cemetery in the world. Tara opened a portal for the others to head there to stop the Skwitches. Ice Prime managed to save a witch, Lizzy Everett, and orbbed her to the magic school. Unfortunately, because of that, he was killed. The others returned, devastated. Tara read from the Summers Grimoire that in the past, Laurelle Rayne attempted this ritual. The last step for the ritual was getting killed so that she could go to the spiritual plane, and Leo had just killed Marcelyn, which means that he completed the ritual for them. However, two days after the massacre, Marcelyn, with her increased power, was able to not only bring Ice Prime back to life, but also Sky. Under Katherine's care On February 7, 2016, Irvin received a vision of the being the Skwitches were to create. He saw a sealed temple at first, and then the Skwitches opened it magically. They brought along another Skrull and did something to it. It turned into this monster with claws and fangs and weird glowy eyes and a pair of wings -- the Skrullbrid. With Katherine offering to help them take care of the then pregnant Tara and their children, they embarked onto a journey to Mykdl'dy, which is where the temple is located. Under the Skwitches' compulsion After Lizzy and Isabelle's deaths on February 21, 2016, the tension between the Witch and Inhuman community got worse. Sky, Billie and Ice Prime fought against each other because of the tension between the Witch and Inhuman communities. Silver and Zack realized that all these were most likely Ahura's compulsion, a means to separate them. Silver managed to cast a spell to rid the training room of magic, effectively undoing any forms of compulsion on anyone in that room. The compulsion on Tara was hence broken. They eventually realized that Ahura was not the one compelling the entire world. It was the Skwitches. They freed Ahura from the Skwitches' compulsion and broke the time loop. Trapped by the Skrullbrid After they freed Ahura from the Skwitches' compulsion, the Skwitches got the Skrullbrid to attack them. The Skrullbrid tried to attack them, but the magic school's protection didn't allow the Skrullbrid's powers to enter. Hence, they decided to surround the magic school in an impenetrable force field that didn't let anything out and left all of them to starve to death in the school. Ahura managed to get out, but the Skrullbrid defeated Ahura and bit him before opening up a hole and throwing him back into the school with no way out. Nevertheless, they managed to break out of the force field with Ahura's help. They found out that by using the Jensen's specialty spell, the Skrullbrid managed to bind the force field to the Jensen bloodline, the Summers bloodline and the Rayne bloodline. They need a Jensen, Summers and Rayne witch to break the force field. In addition, they also need to negate the rage energy bound to the force field and a fairy was needed as well. The force field didn't allow anything to get out of it, not even portals can be opened to another location outside the force field or another plane. The only way to get out of the force field is to die, so that the spirit can travel to the spiritual plane. Hence, Ahura decided to accept his fate and he died. Ahura met Laurelle Rayne in the spiritual plane and using him as an anchor, she channeled the power of her descendants and possessed K'Line, who was linked to her due to the Absolution ritual. Laurelle got Megan Gwynn to help break the force field before temporarily killing Katherine with a spell. Unbeknownst to her, another witch has seemingly possessed Julie and she cast a spell to send Laurelle back to the spiritual plane before returning there herself. They decided to throw the two Skwitches into the training room, undoing the Absolution ritual they took part in, thus stripping them of Absolution permanently. Debora, J'ann and the Skrullbrid came and demanded that they return K'Line and Julie. Debora and J'ann's powers started to go out of control because with K'Line and Julie's Absolution stripped from them, Debora and J'ann's powers have now been doubled. Zack revealed that he had been there all along and he turned visible and sent the two Skwitches into the training room as well, stripping Absolution from them, before they were moved to the anti-magic prison. With that, nobody channels the spirits any longer. Zack tried to do the same with the Skrullbrid as well, but they managed to grab Zack through the portal and kidnapped him, bringing him to the Skrull Spaceship. While they were trying to save Zack from the Skrullbrid weeks later with the "help" of Charmcaster, Tara stayed in the magic school. Unfortunately, Charmcaster escaped in the middle of the fight in the Skrull Spaceship and rescued the Skwitches from the anti-magic prison unbeknownst to Tara. The Avengers' Mansion Attack Over the course of two months after Sage was trapped in the mirror world, Ice Prime and the others, along with the Avengers managed to drive Skrull forces off of Earth. Steve Rogers held a prize presentation ceremony on June 4, 2016, to show their appreciation to him and his family and friends for helping to drive the Skrulls off of Earth. Unfortunately, the Skwitches returned, with more power than ever and revealed that they wanted to create another Skrullbrid, but almost unkillable, by merging Leo with the Skrullbrid. Katherine and Tara stayed behind at the Avengers' Mansion to take care of the injured audiences. They also stayed on Earth so that Katherine can take care of the then pregnant Tara and the three children. Saving their children Prior to April 27, 2035, Ice Prime, Billie, Irvin, Tara and Sky were having a meeting in Magic School. On that day, Ben and the others brought Drake, Amy and Deanne to Magic School to look up more about adamantine. Dan accidentally set off a fire with the Adamantine Katanas giving him pyrokinetic powers and Ice Prime and Tara went to check what the commotion was about. Ben assured them nothing is wrong and they quickly left without telling them anything so as not to worry the adults. The next day, David and Drake went to the Underworld to try to find a Succubus, Beoseu. They found her performing a ritual and immediately summoned the others. They ended up getting captured, and Ben channeled the magic of the Jensen Bloodline to send Stephan away, draining the family line of their magic. Unfortunately, with his time powers, he returned almost immediately. David then channeled his paternal demonic bloodline to cast a spell to bind Stephan's powers. As a result, Billie, Irvin and Sky were drained of their magic. Ice Prime and Tara arrived, knowing that something was amiss and Tara vanquished Beoseu before casting a non-verbal spell to break off whatever mind compulsion Beoseu had on Deanne. That night, the adults scolded the children for being reckless and for not informing them about the situation. Ice Prime accused Drake of being a liar. Ben, angered, stormed back into his room. The adults returned to the Magic School the next morning. They did not stay there for long. Dan, Matt and David were soon possessed by a kind of demon called the Slither demon. A side effect of being possessed by one is that one's magic powers are boosted. Dan was possessed by three Slithers and his powers spiraled out of control. He levitated the entire house up, but Ben and the others were able to subdue him by Orbbing the Slithers out and then casting a sleep spell on him. Dan lost his telekinetic grasp on the house, and Billie, together with Tara, Sky and Irvin, was able to land the house with their powers. They wanted to scold the children again, but decided not to after seeing that Dan and David were in a coma. Possessed by the Slither After Dan and David recovered from their coma, they decided to try to stop Stephan. In order to catch Stephan by surprise to stop him, they decided to cast a spell to link the five of them together, with David channeling dark magic, Christy channeling white magic, Dan channeling fire magic from the Summers bloodline and Ben and Matt channeling traditional magic from the Jensen bloodline. This would allow them to be five times stronger, allowing them to take down Stephan. They teleported into the Phoenix Academy and Matt blew Stephan apart but his particles started to reform. Minato and Ryder attacked the others while David blasts a Slither out of Stephan. Ben sensed that Stephan was still evil, and he revealed that there were three more Slithers still in him. Matt tried to blow him up again, but Stephan reversed time. With Christy and David's precognitive powers, they figured out what was happening. David and Ben attacked Stephan, but he reversed time again. This time, they figured it out a little faster. However, Minato injected Ryder with a syringe full of Blackout, causing Ryder to transform into his enhanced Werewolf form and he plunged his paw into Christy's stomach as the same wound appeared on the others as well. However, with their combined magic, they healed quickly. Unfortunately, Stephan reversed time to when they hadn't cast the linking spell yet. Just before David finishes the spell, Stephan attacked him, causing the others to be injured as well. Professor Paradox intervened and managed to chase Stephan away. Billie and the other adults returned and scolded them once again. Billie decided to bind Ben and the others' powers and proceeded to cast a spell. Matt saw a Slither demon going down from Billie's arm towards Ben and disrupted the spell. Just then, Gwendolyn arrived and knocked Ice Prime, Billie, Tara and Sky out. She teleported the others to her castle. While the children were busy training in Gwendolyn's castle, the adults set up a trap in the Halliwell Apartment, knowing that they would eventually come for them. They took some synthetic Blackout, a drug that boosts magical powers. Eventually, Matt and David arrived at the Halliwell Apartment and David did not sense anyone there. The adults revealed that they surrounded the entire house with ashwood, which negates witchcraft. David was not able to use his powers as well because his powers originates from his witchcraft. His "demonic" powers come from the Nothingness, but he uses the Nothingness as a source of power for his witchcraft, which means if witchcraft was negated, David can no longer use his powers. Matt threw the Order Crystal towards Sky, scratching him with it. It was sufficient to force the Slither out of him. David decided to turn into his demonic form, allowing him to use his demonic powers. David almost killed Ice Prime by shattering his diamond body, but Matt managed to calm him down. Sky prevented the others from escaping and broke the trail of ashwood surrounding the house, allowing Matt and David to use their magic again. Matt cast a spell to release a blast of Order magic using the remains of the Order Crystal, and it was destroyed along with the Slithers. After the Slithers were forced out of the adults, they sought shelter in Gwendolyn's tower as well. Beoseu unfortunately returned, possessing a witch's body. She linked Christy's powers to herself and Orbbed her to the Phoenix Academy. She psychically assaulted David, forcing him to transform into his demonic form. Beoseu telepathically cloaked herself, while Ben tried to calm David by getting his attention. Matt thought it was too dangerous putting himself right in front of David and pinned David to the wall. Irvin managed to calm David down with his Star Sapphire ring powers. Wanda, Irvin, Sky, Tara, David and Dan went to the Phoenix Academy to save Christy while the others tracked Beoseu down. Ice Prime found a puddle of the witch's blood on the floor and managed to Orb Beoseu to him. Ice Prime managed to trap Beoseu's spirit in a containment device with a spell and revealed that he was able to Orb her to him because she's from his bloodline. She was Ben, Matt and Christy's long lost sister -- Katerina. When they arrived, they managed to rescue Christy. David sensed that the Blackout is no longer in Stephan's system and managed to use his telepathy to suppress his powers. They returned to the castle with an unconscious Stephan, with his powers disabled by Wanda's hex. However, Stephan revealed that Beoseu, in Katerina's body, surrounded the castle in Katerina's blood, which was linked to Christy's magic, which meant that the entire castle was filled with Whitelighter magic, which was the closest thing to Order magic, which negates Chaos magic. Stephan then grabbed Ryder's corpse and Minato's unconscious body and cast a spell to merge them together, turning Ryder and Minato into a mystical armor. David blasted him with a fireball which had no effect on him. Katerina tried assaulting his mind psychically, but the armor protected him from psychic attacks. Ben and Drake then tried to wish him out of existence, but that had no effect on him as well as he was too powerful. He also revealed that they were powerful only because of their convergence magic, not because of the prophecy. It turns out that Matt was the older twin, and not Ben, just that everyone thought Ben was the older twin, so the prophecy applied to Matt and not Ben. Stephan injected himself with Blackout and used Minato's powers to release an omni-directional blast, causing the castle to start collapsing. Katerina threatened Stephan to reverse time or she would release Beoseu's spirit into the afterlife. Stephan blasted her with an energy blast, but that caused her to drop the containment device, sending Beoseu's spirit into the afterlife. Stephan then cast a spell to bind their teleportation powers to Wanda, meaning that as long as Wanda is alive, nobody could Orb, Beam or open portals. Channeling all of the magic from the Jensen and the Summers bloodline, Ben and Drake sent Stephan to another universe, Earth-9168. As Billie tried to convince Katerina to stay, she declined, stating that she is evil and the family wouldn't want her, before telekinetically snapping Gwendolyn's neck and telepathically cloaking herself as she walked away from her long lost family. Powers and Abilities Tara is a witch descending from the Summers bloodline. As such, she has a strong affinity for fire magic and is very skillful in manipulating fire. She can often start flames with just a thought, although she still uses simple incantations to start fires. Besides starting fires, she can also create lethal fireballs and throw them at her enemies. In addition, she also has the rare ability to burn a hole in reality, creating a portal that can transport anyone to almost anywhere. The limits as to how far her portals can transport her to is unknown. Tara has extensive knowledge of fire manipulating and is a Pyrokinesis Professor in the Magic School. Despite being a very skilled pyrokinetic, she is unfortunately not immune to fire. She is resistant against her own fireballs, but if she sets something on fire with fireballs, she will not be immune to the fire. However, she can easily subdue flames with her thoughts. Tara can also occasionally cast spells non-verbally by concentrating and focusing on the effect she intends to achieve. She can break magical compulsions and astral project by just concentrating.Category:Summers Bloodline Category:Characters Category:Witch